July 15th
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Today is Ichigo's birthday. Ichigo's face felt hot as he blushed. His cheeks grew pink as Rukia blushed too. "Well," he cleared his throat, "do-do you?" "Do I what?" "Um, do you have a crush on me?" Rukia blushed harder and avoided his gaze. "M-maybe…"she mumbled


Rukia smiled. Today was Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday. She told the other Soul Reapers that she was gonna celebrate it in the world of the living. Since she was lieutenant and finished all of her paper work, she could now see Ichigo.

Before Rukia could leave, Rangiku stepped in front of her, blocking her way. Her boobs pushed Rukia back a little. "What is it?" Rukia asked as she fixed her hair.

Three other girls stepped out from behind Rangiku. Kiyone smiled as she crossed her arms across her chest, Nemu stood awkwardly with one arm holding the other, and Yachiru smiled widely. Rangiku smirked. "So, it's Ichigo's birthday today?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes it is. Do you have anything you want to give him? I could pass it on to him?"

Yachiru giggled. "Noooooo. We have some questions to ask you though!"

Rukia sighed. "Make it quick."

Rangiku opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Kiyone, "We think that Ichigo boy likes you!" She squeaked as she blushed. "S-sorry girls."

Rangiku smiled. "It's ok; Rukia has to find out somehow."

Rukia stuttered as a light blush played across her cheeks. "You-you guys are joking! Ichigo and I are just friends!"

"That's not what your eyes say!" Kiyone yelled. "Your eyes are full of happiness! Admit it, Rukia, you have feelings for him!"

Rukia glanced at Nemu.

Nemu blinked nervously. "Don't look at me, I was dragged into this! But seriously, Ichigo does like you. I think you two would be cute together."

"This is ridiculous!" Rukia narrowed her eyes. "You're just trying to get into my head-"

"Yet, it's working!" Rangiku laughed. "Hiding your feelings isn't healthy, Rukia. You must tell him how you feel today! It's perfect timing! It's-"

"It's super romantic!" Yachiru bounced up and down.

Rukia didn't want to argue with them anymore because deep down she knew they were right. She did have feelings for Ichigo Kurosaki. She just didn't know if he has feelings for her.

* * *

"Wake up Ichigo!"

Ichigo blinked sleep out of his eyes as he stared up at his two sisters standing on his bed. "What do you girls want?" He yawned.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Did you forget what day it is?"

Ichigo slowly sat up. "Is it a special day or something?"

Karin slapped him on the arm. "Ow! Karin why-"

"Today is your birthday, Ichigo!" she said through her teeth. "How can you forget your own birthday?"

Yuzu gasped. "Don't you like birthdays, Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled. "I like birthdays, Yuzu. It's just days go by so fast; sometimes I forget what day it is. I am excited."_ 'I just want to lie down all day.'_ Ichigo didn't really like to celebrate his birthday. He doesn't like it when people are all focused on him.

"What's for breakfast?"

Yuzu giggled. "Why don't you come downstairs and see for yourself!" Yuzu grabbed his hand and started dragging him out of his room.

* * *

Ichigo had to wear a blind fold. Yuzu insisted. Both of his sisters had a hold of his hand as they led him to the kitchen. Ichigo could smell pancakes as he breathed it in. "What did you guys-Ooooomph!" Ichigo felt a fist go into his stomach as he collapsed on to his knees. He was coughing as he tried to shake off the blindfold. He already knew who it was once the blindfold was hanging from his neck. He glared angrily at his father who gave him a big smile. "Happy birthday son!" he said.

"Why did you hit me, old man?! It's my damn birthday; cut me some slack-" Ichigo stopped talking. He saw someone sitting behind his father. "Who's here?" he asked confused.

Isshin smirked. "Why don't you stand up and see for yourself. Come on girls; let Ichigo enjoy his breakfast with his guest." Isshin and the girls walked into the living room and started to talk quietly.

Ichigo scowled as he stood up and threw the blindfold across the room. He rubbed his eyes to get rid of the stars. He walked slowly to the table and opened his eyes. He smiled brightly. "Hey, Rukia."

Rukia looked up from her drink. She smiled. "Hello Ichigo. Happy birthday."

Ichigo smirked. "Thanks. So what brings you here-Ow!"

Rukia stood up and kicked him in the shin. "I'm here to celebrate your birthday, idiot!"

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. "Why do you have to hit my every time you visit?"

Rukia ignored his rude comment. "You must be hungry. Why don't you eat?"

Ichigo smiled. "I'm gonna eat." Ichigo walked over to the counter and grabbed a couple of pancakes.

Rukia took a sip from her drink. She was wearing a purple plaid short sleeved shirt with a pair of ripped up jeans. "Why are you still in your pajamas?" she asked.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. "I just woke up."

"I see."

Ichigo ate breakfast in silence. He was really happy that Rukia was here with him._ 'I hope it's just the two of us today,'_ he thought. _'I don't like parties.'_

When Ichigo finished his pancakes he went upstairs to get changed. He chose a_ 'Dexter'_ shirt that read, _'I am a very neat MONSTER'_ and a pair of jeans. He walked back downstairs. Rukia was waiting by the door, looking out the window.

"You taking me somewhere?" he asked.

Rukia looked at him over her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm gonna take you out."

Ichigo laughed. "Like on a date?"

Rukia blushed and avoided his gaze. "N-no! Just a walk so we can do something!" Rukia snarled as she opened the door and started heading out. "You coming or what?!" she yelled.

Ichigo blushed. "What if it is a date?" he whispered to himself as he closed the door and followed Rukia.

* * *

"Now where exactly are you taking me?"

Rukia smiled. "Can't tell you. It's a surprise." _'When will he shut up?!'_ Rukia was dragging Ichigo by his hand.

"You know it's a tradition to be nice to the birthday boy?!"

"Shut up!"

Rukia waited for a couple of cars to go by. She knew he was holding his hand and she kinda like how big and warm it felt. It sent butterflies in her stomach. He didn't pull away yet so that was a good sign. _'Wait, those girls are making me think like this! How else am I gonna make Ichigo follow me?'_

Finally they could cross the road. Rukia gave his hand a squeeze as the made it to the other side.

"This place looks familiar," Ichigo murmured. "I haven't been here ever since my mother died."

"Really?"

Ichigo nodded. The pair walked slowly. "My mother would walk me here all the time. Once she died I stopped. The pain was too much."

Rukia squeezed his hand. "Well, now you've got me."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks, Rukia."

Rukia nodded. "We're almost there."

* * *

They walked a couple of more blocks before Rukia stopped. She released Ichigo's hand and stood in front of him. She had an evil look on her face as she motioned for him to bend down. Ichigo looked confused as he took a knee. He was eye level with the lieutenant. He blushed lightly as he looked into her mischievous purple eyes. "What are you up to?" he asked slyly.

Rukia smirked. She pulled out a pink blindfold from her pocket. "You have to wear this."

Ichigo quickly stood up and started backing away. "No! I hate blindfolds! I hate it even more because it's pink! I already wore one this morning and my idiot father punched me!"

"Oh, quit being such a baby! You're turning into a young man, not a little boy. And who cares if it's pink! Just come here and let me put it on your stupid face!"

Ichigo pointed a finger at her. "No! You're planning something! I will not-"Rukia kicked him in the stomach, causing him to fall to his knees. He was coughing, trying to breathe, as Rukia quickly placed the blindfold over his eyes. Rukia placed a hand on his cheek. "There, now that wasn't so hard." She smiled as he scowled at her. She grabbed his hand as he stood up. "Now come on. I'll lead you the rest of the way."

"Alright, I trust you." Ichigo smirked. 'I wonder where she's taking me.' Ichigo let Rukia drag him wherever she was taking him. His face felt hot as he held her hand.

* * *

"Ok, we're here," Rukia said.

Ichigo reached for his blindfold only to get slapped by Rukia. "Not yet!" she scolded. "Wait till we get inside."

"I want to see where you took me." Ichigo said.

Rukia opened the door. Before Ichigo could get in she placed a hand on his chest. "Wh-"

"Before you come inside take your shoes off," she said.

"How can I do that when I'm blindfolded?" he snarled.

Rukia sighed. "Here, let me do it then."

Ichigo waited for Rukia to untie his shoes. "There, done!"

Ichigo went to stand back up but was pushed back down. "Rukia-"He shivered as he felt her breath on his cheek. "Let me take off the blindfold, idiot."

Ichigo blushed as he felt her hands through his hair. _'That feels nice,'_ he thought as she untied the pink cloth. It fell from his eyes and hanged from his neck. His face felt hotter as he realized how close he and Rukia were. Rukia smiled at him. _'Rukia.'_ He leaned in and was about to kiss her when the lights turned on and a loud, "SURPRISE!" exploded. Ichigo's eyes widened in shock and embarrassment as Rukia stood aside. Everyone was here, in his dojo when he was a little boy. Tatsuki was already in her gi, ready to fight. She waved at him. Ichigo waved back, looked at Rukia. She winked at him. Rukia stepped back as all his friends walked up to him, saying _'Happy birthday,_'.

"We hope you liked this surprise!" Orihime said.

Chad nodded. "We knew from Tatsuki and your dad. They said you used to come here all the time when you were little."

Uryu smirked. "You ready to fight Tatsuki, Ichigo?"'

Keigo laughed. "Don't hit her to hard; you know, because she's a girl-OW!" Tatsuki punched the back of his head. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't take a hit! Right, Rukia?"

Rukia nodded. "Girls can fight too, Keigo!"

Mizuiro smiled. "I'm sure Ichigo and Tatsuki can control them selves."

Ichigo blinked. "I need a gi to fight."

Uryu threw a white gi at Ichigo. "Got you covered."

Ichigo caught the gi and headed to the bathroom to get changed.

* * *

Rukia walked outside to get some fresh air, inside the gym was so hot! "I don't understand gyms," she mumbled as she looked up at the sky.

"Rukia!"

Rukia yipped in surprise. "Ran-Rangiku! Why are you here, don't you have a mission?"

Rangiku laughed. "I sneaked out. I can only be here for a couple of minutes before they noticed back at the Soul Society. What are you guys doing here anyway?"

Rukia relaxed. "We surprised Ichigo by bringing him back to his gym. He's gonna spar Tatsuki now."

Rangiku laughed. "How boring! Anyway, when are you gonna tell him?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Tell who what?"

"That Ichigo you love him-"

Rukia placed a hand in front of Rangiku's face. "NO! We are sooo not getting into this!"

"Yes we are!" Rangiku grew serious. "This is important-"

"How?" Rukia growled. "How is this important? So you can gossip about me and Ichigo being together to the whole Soul Society?! Admit it, Rangiku; this is only to amuse you!"

"Ouch! That was mean, Rukia."

"I don't care! Just tell me why you keep telling me to get together with Ichigo!"

Rangiku narrowed her blue eyes. "I like to see you guys happy." she said. "When you left Ichigo for seventeen months, you saw how devastated he was. You were depressed also-do** NOT** give me that look! You watch over him everyday until you gave him his powers back! Admit it, Rukia; you're in love with that boy!"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Rangiku as she blushed. "You better head back to the Soul Society, Rangiku." Without another word, Rukia walked back into the dojo.

* * *

Ichigo was breathing hard when Tatsuki submitted him with a triangle. She laughed as she tapped him out five times while he submitted her only once. "I give up!" Ichigo said breathlessly. "Damn Tatsuki, even after all these years, I still can't beat you."

Tatsuki laughed. "I'll take that as a complement."

They were both covered in sweat as they leaped off the octagon. Everyone was clapping and laughing as they took of their gi top. Tatsuki had a blue tank top on while Ichigo remained shirtless. Sweat rolled off of him as he tried to cool off. He tried to look for Rukia but failed when Keigo leaped at him. Ichigo gently shoved him to the floor and planted a foot on his chest. "Ichigooooooooooo! You loose to Tatsuki, yet you can take me down!"

Ichigo smirked as he lifted him back up. "What can I say, I'm rusty." He wiped sweat from his forehead as he looked for Rukia.

"I want to spar!" Keigo shouted. "Who wants to spar with me?"

Mizuiro shook his head. "No way! I don't like sports."

"I'll have a go with you," Chad said.

"Go easy on me, big guy!"

Ichigo walked away from the octagon and looked for Rukia. 'Where is she?' he thought.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo turned around to find Orihime following him. "Wh-where are you going?" she asked. "Don't you like the party?" Her face was hot as she avoided his look. She didn't want to look at him with his shirt off, his chest covered in sweat.

"I like the party. I'm just looking for Rukia."

"Oh." Disappointment clouded her eyes. "I think she's-"

"Ichigoooooooooo! HELP!" Keigo yelled as Chad mounted him. "How do I get out of this? It huuuuuuurts!"

Ichigo laughed. "I'm coming!"

Once Ichigo was inside the cage he knelt beside Chad and a squealing Keigo. "Ichigo help!"

"Calm down. Now what you have to do is to go on your side." He looked at Chad. "Don't use your weight for now."

Chad nodded. Keigo squirmed to his side. "Now what?"

"Now shrimp out. Just push on his knee."

Keigo did it. "Wow!"

Ichigo smiled. "Now your enemy won't just let you do that. Chad, put all your weight on him."

"Alright." Chad sat on Keigo with all his weight. Keigo yelled out in pain and tried to  
shrimp out. "It's impossible!"

Ichigo laughed. He helped Keigo up. Ichigo saw Rukia standing by the door. She waved and smiled at him. Ichigo smiled back. Keigo pushed him. "Go talk to her!" he said.

Ichigo grinned at Keigo. "I will."

Ichigo walked out of the octagon and was heading to Rukia when all of a sudden everyone started to sing _'Happy birthday!'._ Rukia laughed as he smiled as Yuzu rolled out a big chocolate cake. Karin smiled at him as Isshin wrapped an arm across his son's shoulders. When they were done singing Ichigo blew out the candles. "Thanks everyone-"Isshin pushed Ichigo's face into the cake. Everyone laughed as Ichigo's face was covered in icing.

* * *

"Oh my god, that was so much fun!" Rukia spun around in Ichigo's desk chair. She told Ichigo that she could spend the whole week with him. She was borrowing a pair of Yuzu's pajama's.

"Yeah." Ichigo smiled as he layed down on his bed. He was wearing sweatpants and a blue tank top.

Rukia giggled. "It was funny when your dad pushed you into the cake! Bwhahaha!"

"Sh-shut up!" Ichigo pouted.

"I can't wait to tell Byakuya and Renji-"

Ichigo quickly stood up and stopped her spinning chair. His faces was inches from her as he said, "You wouldn't dare!"

Rukia stuck her tongue at him. "I would."

Ichigo knew the look in her eyes. She was just messing with him. He smirked. "Why did you hide during the party? The only time I saw you were when my face got dunked into the cake." Ichigo titled his head to the side. "Is something wrong?"

Rukia avoided his gaze. His arms trapped her from getting up. "You'll know if I'm lying?"

"Of course! I've known you for a very long time, ya idiot."

Rukia looked back at him. "Alright. They'll probably kill me for telling you."

"Who?"

Rukia sighed. "Rangiku, and some other girls. They all got together and said some things about us."

"What do you mean?" His breath tickled her cheek.

"They told me that they think that I…that I have what humans called a 'crush' on you."

Ichigo's face felt hot as he blushed. His cheeks grew pink as Rukia blushed too. "Well," he cleared his throat, "do-do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Um, do you have a crush on me?"

Rukia blushed harder and avoided his gaze. "M-maybe…"she mumbled.

"What? I can't hear you?" Ichigo placed a hand over his hear.

Rukia narrowed her eyes and yelled in his ear, "Yes!"

Ichigo froze. Rukia took this chance to push him and to escape. She quickly ran to her closet and closed the door._ 'I missed you, closet!'_

Rukia squealed as Ichigo ripped open the closet door. Rukia pushed herself as far as she could from him. But she was trapped between Ichigo and the wall. _'Great,'_ she thought.

"So you _do_ have a crush on me!" Ichigo said.

"Yeah, I do! So what?" Rukia squeezed her eyes shut.

Ichigo grabbed her hand and held it tightly. "I've liked you ever since we first met."

Rukia gasped. She slowly opened her eyes. "Wh-what?"

Ichigo smiled. "I've like you ever since you broke into my room and saved my family."

"You-you're just saying that! You-" Ichigo leaned in and shyly kissed her cheek. He braced himself for a pounding. He opened his eyes as Rukia looked at him. _'She didn't hit me,'_ he thought. "I had the best gift all along. That was you."

Rukia's face burned as she took in what he was saying.

"I'm not done yet," Ichigo whispered. "I love you."

Rukia gasped quietly. 'He just confessed!' She stared at him in surprise. Ichigo's heart beat really fast. _'Did I say something wrong?'_ he thought as he waited for her response. Ichigo didn't know what to do so he caressed her bright pink face in his hand, rubbing her cheek softly. Rukia slowly smiled at him. "I love you too, you idiot."

Ichigo smiled in relief. Rukia slowly leaned in and pressed her nose to his. He lightly laughed as he brought her closer and shyly pressed his lips to hers. Ichigo's heart beat warmed him up as kissed her softly as if she might break.

"I knew it!"

Ichigo and Rukia quickly pulled apart. Rangiku pointed a finger at them as Yachiru held a camera. "I got it, Rangiku!"

Rangiku smirked at the couple. "I knew you loved each other!"

Rukia hid back into the closet as Ichigo's face reddened. "Get the hell out of my room!" he yelled.


End file.
